


You're Always Beautiful

by Wafflesaventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, DenNor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Like face makeup not as in they break up then get together, Makeup, No Lesbians Die, Nyo denmark, Nyo norway, Nyotalia, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: Mette thinks she needs makeup to be beautiful. So she tries it... Unsuccessfully. But Lovise explains to her, that she's very beautiful with or without makeup. Mette realizes that the makeup Lovise wears is expressing herself, not feeling insecure.





	You're Always Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Mette: Denmark  
> Lovise: Norway

Lovise sat on the couch, her knees bent and on the second cushion. She hummed softly as she doodled in her sketchpad. Not even sparing glance at Mette as she sat near her feet. "Hey Lovise how much was your red lipstick? You know, your favourite one?" The Dane asked, as casually as she could.  
"About 24 krone, why?" Lovise's sixth sense was kicking in. The one that tells her when Mette has done something. Knowing someone for as long as they've known each other, causes you to develop it.

Mette shrugged and pursed her lips, "No reason. Just asking." Lovise looked up and moved her bangs, "You're lyin- what's on your face?" She set her sketchpad down and sat up more. "W-what do you mean? There's nothing on my face!" Mette looked away, hoping she wouldn't see. The Norwegian grabbed her face and turned it towards her, "Is that makeup..? Very poorly done makeup?"

Mette laughed nervously, "I was just testing it out!" The other's eyebrows furrowed, "It's my makeup isn't it?"  
"I'm sorry, it just looked neat, and, and I was thinking... So, I tried some.. I didn't mean to make a mess, or break your lipstick!" The Dane said as Lovise got off the couch, still frowning. "Thinking? You obviously didn't if you used my stuff without permission!" Lovise pulled her off the couch and into the bathroom, "First we're cleaning your face, then you're cleaning up my makeup!"

"But I tried washing it off but the soap git in my eye and it hurt so I stopped!" Mette whine as her short blonde hair was clipped back. The other glared at her, "Well, that's what happens when you don't ask." Lovise started to scrub off the makeup with her personal restless soap.  
"I was scared to ask..."  
"Why? I would've just done it for you," She got it off, then helped dry her face, then unclipped her hair. Mette mumbled, "I had a bad thought... You said that I was too ugly, that not even makeup would fix it.."

Lovise froze as she rung out the rag. She turned to Mette, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, "Mette... You know I would never say something that awful to you," She had a concerned frown. "Yeah, but that doesn't stop my bad thoughts.." The Dane didn't look up, "I know you're actually really nice..." Lovise cupped her face and tilted it so they were holding eye contact, "Mette. You are one of the most beautiful women I know. Inside and out. Whether you're wearing makeup or no makeup, pretty clothes or your footie pajamas. You're gorgeous," she said firmly.

Blushing, Mette smiled and tared up slightly, "Thank you... I really needed that," She placed a hand over Lovise's and turned her head to press a kiss to her palm. "We can clean up my makeup later. For now let's do something else," Lovise pulled her up again and they walked out of the bathroom. "Wait... Can you still do my makeup? Not for beauty reasons, just because I like how the brushes feel and it's like expressing yourself," Mette asked, still holding her hand. Lovise thought for a second, "If that's what you want..." 

They went upstairs and into Lovise's room, "Huh, this isn't as big of a mess as I thought it'd be..."   
"All I did was spill some powder stuff, and broke your lipstick," Mette sat on a stool, "And I already plan on buying you a new lipstick." Nodding Lovise opened her stuff looking through it, "I'm thinking a simple blend of natural eyeshadows, and a thin wing to highlight your eyes." Mette giggled as the brushes tickled her eyelids. 

"What about foundation and that stuff?" She asked after her eyes were done. "We're not doing foundation, I don't want to cover your freckles," Lovise said and pecked her cheeks a few times where her freckles were, "They're cute." Blushing more Mette pulled her into a soff kiss. "I love you," Lovise said after they slowly pulled away. "I love you too," Mette smiled brightly, then let Lovise put a pale pink lip gloss on her. 

"There. See if you like it," Lovise handed her a mirror and waited. Mette laughed while looking at herself, "I look so different!" She tried different expressions, "I like it. Though it feels funky, so I doubt I'll wear it often, if not at all." Smiling softly Lovise put her stuff away, "That makes sense. Now, let's cuddle while looking like we were suppose to go somewhere in public." 

"Sounds like a great plan!" Mette flopped onto Lovise's bed, while said bed owner got out her laptop before climbing into bed with her. The Dane wrapped an arm around her, and Lovise rested her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around Mette's waist. They set up the laptop and pulled up Netflix. "I'm glad you love me..." Mette said, kissing her temple. "I'm glad you love me. And put up with my stubbornness," Lovise replied, rubbing Mette's side soothingly. Mette giggled, before they quieted down to watch some movies...


End file.
